Sick Day
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: Can Reaper's get even get sick? That was Soul's biggest question.
1. Chapter 1

"Kid, come on, we're going to be late for class!"

Yelling up the staircase the weapon's foot tapped impatiently onto the floor, a long sigh passing his lips—Yes, Kid was known to take longer than most, but lately he at least finished early enough that they could walk their without having to rush.

Waiting a few more moments and not gaining a response he sighed and trudged up the steps, scratching at his neck as he pushed the door open to the Reaper's room, blinking a few times—He wasn't even out of bed yet.

That sure wasn't right.

"Uh, Kid?"

He mumbled, cocking a curious eyebrow—He wasn't even sleeping normally. Most of the time he was just straight, head tilted to the side and nuzzling down into the pillow, yet, he was curled up in a ball, hands clenching to the blankets tightly. And still, no response.

Grimacing the scythe stepped into the room and walked over to the side of the bed, crouching down slightly as he placed his hand to the boy's forehead.

Warm—Could Reaper's even get sick? He hadn't known of a day Kid had to ever take off because of illness before.

Huh.

"Hey, Kid, wake up."

He mumbled again, gingerly placing a hand to his shoulder and moving him slightly—receiving a groan in response. Well, at least he was still alive.

"Mm…What is it…?"

Golden orbs peered up sleepily at the scythe, voice rough and lazy as another groan passed him, head ducking down into the blanket as he mumbled.

"Don't feel good?"

Soul responded, frowning slightly as he moved the blanket away from his face, placing his hand back to the boy's forehead and his free one to his own, grimacing at the temperature difference now.

"Let me get you something, okay?"

Getting a small nod in response the weapon headed out of the room and back down the stairs of the manor, grabbing a glass of water, a damp cloth, and a bottle of Aspirin. Trudging his way back up and into the other's room he placed the bottle of pills and water onto the side table, then got the other to roll over onto his back as he placed the wet cloth onto his forehead, the look on the other's face easing down slightly to it.

"Better?"

"Mhm…"

Kid nodded just slightly, a faint smile coming over his features as his gaze shifted over to the scythe, hands coming out from under the blanket to make a grabby motion toward the bigger boy.

Letting out a small chuckle crimson orbs gazed down to him, a softened smile coming to his own features as he pulled off his shoes and placed them to the side of the bed before crawling down under the covers and wrapping his arms around the ill Reaper.

"Thanks, Soul…"

He muttered out after a moment or two, body shifting slightly so he could rest his head onto the weapon's chest, eyes slipping shut as a long sigh passed his lips, hands gripping at the other's shirt just slightly before quickly dozing back off to sleep.

"No problem."

Head ducking down slightly he left a kiss to his head, nose nuzzling down to the black and white mess of hair as his own eyes shut, breath evening out as he himself slipped off to sleep as well.

Everyone did deserve a day off once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson hues blinked as the weapon's head lifted off the pillow, arms going to stretch out—Well, that was until there was something blocking his way. Shifting his gaze down slightly the arms of the ill Reaper were tight around his waist, head ducked down and nuzzling against his chest.

"Oi…"

Letting a soft chuckle pass he attempted to pry the boy's arms off of himself—Which was easier than he would have thought. Pushing himself up to sit he let his eyes wander, spotting the clock on the side table. It was only about ten, he'd been out for a good two hours, and so had the other boy it seemed, which was good.

Tilting his head from side to side he let it crack, sighing in content as his shoulders rolled along with. Slipping off the bed he stood and ran a hand through his snowy white mess of hair, taking a quick glance over to the Reaper—Who didn't have a sign of waking up anytime soon. Removing the now, dried cloth from off the bed he placed a hand to the boy's forehead.

Still warm.

Frowning Soul just let out a sigh and leaned down, placing his lips against the Meister's forehead and leaving a soft kiss—Which actually got the other to stir. Pulling back slowly the weapon blinked, yellowed orbs soon opening as they gazed up to the boy lazily—The color in them seeming to have faded slightly.

"Hey…How're you feeling?"

"Bad."

"Well, I guessed that much."

Letting out a small chuckle he just shook his head, tilting it to the side slightly after a moment as arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you hungry? You should probably eat something before taking any medication."

"A meal really doesn't sound appetizing right now."

Kid muttered out in return, a small sigh passing his lips as he just ducked his head back down, nuzzling his nose under the blanket and letting out a huff. If there was one thing he hated, it was falling ill.

"Ah…Yeah, I get that."

Scratching at the back of his neck he let his eyes trail over to the side table—Where he had placed the water and bottle of pills from earlier. Picking up the glass he got the other to sit up before handing it to him, gingerly reaching out to ruffling the Reaper's hair after it was taking, a soft smile to his features.

"Well, if there's anything you need just let me know, alright?"

Receiving a nod Kid let another small sigh pass before taking small, slow sips of the water—Sighing in content as the liquid made its way down his throat, easing the pain slightly. Placing the glass back to the side table he rested his head back against the headboard, rolling his shoulders a bit before wincing at the aching in his muscles, eyes squeezing shut as he grimaced.

"Nn…My whole body aches…"

He murmured out after a moment or two, a hand going back to rub at one of his shoulders. Ears perked at a small rattling sound by his side, eyes opening as his head turned to look, a hand with a couple pills in the palm soon in front of his line of sight, eyebrow raising as his gaze went up to the scythe, a thankful smile to his features before he gingerly took the painkillers from the boy.

"Thanks…"

Picking up the glass of water again he swallowed the pills down—The normally easy job proving to be a bit of a strain to his sore throat, which only caused his grimace to reappear.

"Yeah, no problem."

Flashing a clearly forced smile the scythe ran a hand back through his hair, sighing soon after—He was honestly deeply worried for the boy—Since it wasn't normal for him to get sick, at least, not to any of their knowledge, since this was the first time that he knew of since he'd met Kid. Letting his gaze shift back down to the boy his expression soon fell completely—He just looked…So weak, already paled skin now just a sickly white, bright golden hues losing their color, and just the look of overall pain sitting to his features caused the weapon's heart to drop slightly.

"Soul, is everything okay?"

Snapping out of his currently state he just blinked, taking in a breath as he mustered up another smile to the boy.

"Yeah—Sorry."

He just shook his head before leaning down, placing a knee onto the mattress as he leaned toward the Reaper again, another kiss being placed against his forehead as his hand went to run through the mess of hair.

"Just, rest up, alright? I'll be here if you need anything."

Nodding Kid just sunk back down onto the bed and cuddled back under the blankets, a heavy puff of air being exhaled.

Letting out a sigh of his own the weapon leaned back, his crimson gaze shifted up to the ceiling as he grimaced, arms crossing over his chest before slowly letting his eyes close.

"This is so uncool."


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the sickly Reaper's slumber Soul just moseyed his way through the house—Which was a lot bigger than he thought…Finding new rooms and such that he didn't even know where there, a lot of them surprisingly empty. Though, he did eventually grow bored and just brought himself downstairs and into the living room, taking a seat onto the couch as crimson hues shifted around the room, soon focusing onto the television, though, and just aimlessly flipped through channels until he found something to occupy him.

Letting a low groan pass the Meister eyes eventually opened, droopy and seeming to have lost some color, but he was awake all in all. Pushing himself up to sit he ran a hand through his hair, moving his bangs from his eyes and grimacing—They were damp from sweat. Taking a look around the room a frown soon took over instead. The weapon wasn't anywhere insight. Perhaps he headed back home or to school after all…

Letting a sigh pass he moved off to the side of the bed and let his feet touch the ground, a sharp wince hissing out between his teeth as he got up, whole body aching from the simple movement. Coughing into his arm the Reaper just shuffled his way out of his room, shoulders slouched and expression dazed as he kept close to the wall, using his hand to keep him up and stop to whenever a sudden dizzy spell hit him. Carefully making his way down the stairs he paused—The television was on…?

Taking in a shaky breath only a cough was pushed out in response, a hand going up to place itself to his chest; head tilting back as he just let out an irritated groan.

He _really _hated being ill.

Eventually making his way into the living area his head perked up slightly—The white, spiky mess of hair being easy to tell who sat there…

So he hadn't left after all.

The lightest of smiles tugged up at his lips, the Reaper soon dragging his feet back against the ground and making his way over, plopping down onto the couch beside the boy.

Shifting his gaze over to the side Soul was a little shocked to see the boy up and moving around—He really didn't look any better than he had a couple hours ago…

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Gingerly placing his arm over the Reaper's shoulders he only got a shrug in response, the boy's arm going up to cover his mouth as a round of rather violent coughs wracked his frame. Grimacing the weapon's hand shifted down to carefully rub the boy's back, expression falling as he looked to the boy, concern flickering up in his eyes.

"Oi—Let me go grab you some water."

Quickly making his way into the kitchen he filled up an empty glass with water from the tap, soon coming back into the living room and handing it to the Meister—Receiving a small, raspy thank you from the boy before going to sit next to him again.

"Eugh…I'm sorry to burden you with this…"

Placing the glass down onto the table a soft sigh passed his lips—The liquid already starting to sooth his throat. Leaning his head against the scythe's shoulder his eyes slipped shut, head nuzzling against it slightly.

"Come on, you're not a burden. Can't help that you got sick…"

"I guess…"

Huffing slightly the weapon grimaced, gently placing his hand to Kid's shoulder and carefully moving him to lay down, head being placed into the weapon's lap.

Shifting himself slightly Kid just went along with what Soul was doing, head placing into his lap, golden hues gazing up to the boy for just a moment before drooping shut again, soft, short breaths being inhaled and exhaled.

Slender, tanned fingers carefully moved the boy's black and white bangs from his face, a small smile sitting to his features as he looked down to the Reaper, a soft sigh passing his own lips after a moment or two. Reaching his hand over he grabbed the television remote and turned it off—Letting silence fill the room, making sure that the other was comfortable…

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here tonight…?"

"Sure, don't see why not."

"Thanks…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kid? We're home!"

The voice of the older Thompson rang through the front room, the smaller girl right beside her as the door slammed to their entrance. Almost straight away the younger of the two made her way to the stairs and trotted up them with her normal, bouncy and giddy steps—Going off to do whatever it was Patty did.

Receiving no response after a few minutes the elder frowned, a small huff passing her lips, feet shuffling across the tiled floor as she headed toward the living area.

"Kid? Hello?"

"Shhh!"

The voice came sharp—Though, even though a shush it surely wasn't Kid, the tone wasn't right. Cocking a thin brow Liz stepped into the room only to see the white haired weapon leaning against the back of the couch, the young Reaper's head rested into his lap as long, pianist fingers ran through his black and white locks.

"Oh, Soul—How's he doing?"

"Better, his temperature has gone down and I got him to eat something not too long ago, though, he's pretty much slept the whole day away."

Shrugging his shoulders down Soul leaned his head back against the couch to get a look at the sister behind him, a slight grin to his features as his own brow rose.

"Well, that's good, and thanks for taking care of him-It's appreciated, me and Patty wouldn't have known what to do with em'."

Letting a slight chuckle pass Soul only shrugged, nodding slightly as if to say that it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I'm gonna go off and check on Patty—Stay as long as you like and all that good stuff."

Waving her hand the sister walked off, another thanks passing before she disappeared from the room and headed upstairs.

Tilting his head back down a small yawn passed the weapon's lips, eyelids growing heavy—He really was comfortable in his spot, plus, he'd been running around most the day getting whatever the Reaper needed and heading out to the store to pick up some lunch for not only himself but the other an hour or two before.

Hey, he deserved some rest to, right?

Doing his hardest not to wake the other he scooted down a little—Trying to get in a better position to doze off in—Or…

Poking at Kid's cheek Soul rose an eyebrow, head tilting just slightly.

"Kid, wake up…"

"Five more minute…"

Grumbling slightly the Meister scooted a little, eyes cracking open just slightly to look up at the scythe, a long, heavy yawn leaving his lips.

"You can get back to sleep in just a minute, alright?"

Receiving a nod after a moment or two Soul got the other to sit up, arms wrapping around his waist and scooting himself slightly to lay the same way Kid was, legs stretching out across the couch as he practically lifted the other boy up, fingers interlocking and resting onto the Reaper's stomach.

Nuzzling his head back against the scythe's chest a soft, content sigh left his lips, eyes closing once again as he fell back into his state of exhaustion.

Untangling his fingers Soul let his one arm slip off the other, though, rested his palm down against Kid's stomach, fingers creating small, soft circles against the fabric of his shirt, ultimately lulling him back to sleep—Though, Soul was right behind him.

"Feel better, Kid…"


End file.
